Le destin des plumes
by Officiel-sonamy
Summary: Sonic The Hedgehog, fait une étrange découverte, dans le monde de Mobius dans une caverne jusqu'à aujourd'hui jamais découverte où il découvre une émeraude du chaos dont l'existence était inconnu. Mais lorsque son amie, Amy, devenu afin mature, s'en approche, elle semble aspirée par une forte puissance magique.


SUR TERRE

Maintenant, Sonic, Amy, Tails, Knuckles, Creams et Cheese débarque de la machine (Ayant le style d'une cabine) sur la terre. Ils se rendent alors compte qu'ils sont au bord de la mer.

Amy: Wow! Comme c'est beau!

Creams: Est-ce que ça te rappelle des souvenirs?

Amy: La mer?

Creams: Oui! Tu te souviens non? Tu trouvais l'ambiance très romantique!

Amy: C'est vrai, mais je ne me rappelle pas d'avoir vu ce paysage avant aujourd'hui...

Tails: Mais...te souviens-tu de nous?

Amy: Bien sûr! (Regardant tout le monde) Il y a toi Tails, Creams, Cheese et Knuckles.

Sonic: Et moi?

Amy: On se connait?

Knuckles manquant s'étouffer: Quoi!?

? : SONIC!

Tous :?

Par pur hassard, étrangement un homme ressemblant beaucoup à grand-père s'approche de nos amis.

? : Mais que faites-vous ici? Vous ne deviez pas rester sur Mobius?

Toutefois, il avait un visage légèrement différent...

Creams : Tu es qui?

? : C'est moi Chris!

Sonic : QUOI!

Chris : Je sais, je sais j'ai vielli, beaucoup même, mais vous aussi vous avez beaucoup changer (Ils ont d'avantage l'air d'adolescent que des enfant)! Que faites-vous ici?

Knuckles : C'est plutôt bizarre, mais en réaliter il y a une 8e émeraude du chaos, et quand Sonic la découverte, Amy s'en ai approché et l'émeraude la comme aspirer pour ensuite rentrer en elle et d'après Sonic, d'étrange plume on sortit d'Amy pour disparaître...

Tails : Et selon mes recherches,les plumes sont venus ici toutes dispersées donc j'ai construit une machine pour nous téléporter afin de retrouver les plumes...

Creams : On comprends pas, Amy ne se souviens pas de Sonic!

Chris : Au lala mais c'est toute une histoire!

Amy blème s'évanouie : Je ne... me sens...pas bien...

Sonic : AMY!

Il se mets à genou à côté.

Chris : Venez chez moi, je vais pouvoir vous aider un peu...

Tails rentre un code dans la machine et celle çi la suit.

Chris habitait maintenant dans une grande maison au bord de la plage, arriver dans son laboratoire ouvrable avec une porte de garage une femme ayant environ le même âge que lui en fauteuille roulant arrive.

? : Mais c'est Sonic!

Chris : Oui, je les ait rencontré au bord de la plage.

Sonic : Helen?

Helène : Oui c'est bien moi.

Chris : Helène et moi nous nous sommes marier il y a 50 ans...

Tails : Le temps à passer vite!

Chris : Sur Mobius le temps n'est pas pareil à ici.

Amy se réveille.

Amy : Chris! Helène! C'est vous?

Chris : Oui, mais je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu ne te rappelle pas de Sonic...

Tous parlèrent du cas de Amy durant quelques temps...

Chris : Allons-nous coucher la nuit porte conseil!

Chris alla montrer deux chambre, l'une avec deux lits et l'autre un peu plus grande avec trois lits.

Chris : Je vous laisse choisir votre chambre, bonne nuit!

Tous : Bonne nuit!

Tails : Je propose que Amy et Sonic prenne la chambre avec les deux lits, ainsi peut-être que ses souvenirs vont lui revenir en parlant un peu...

Knuckles : C'est une bonne idée...

Sonic : Ça ne me dérange pas...et toi Amy?

Amy : Non...

Tous allèrent se coucher.

Sonic coucher pensant :_ Il y a longtemps l'ancienne __Amy__ plus jeune aurait été au ange d'être dans la même pièce que moi...Mais qu'elle est cette foutu émeraude?_

Amy : Sonic?

Sonic : Oui?

Amy : Je ne me souviens toujours pas de toi, mais...Comment on s'était connu la première fois avant ma perte de mémoire?

Sonic : Ça c'est passer sur Little Planet...À mon arriver, tu as été enlevé par Eggman. Je t'ai sauvé et depuis se temps là tu m'as toujours suivi.

Amy : Quel était mon caractère?

Sonic : Oh...Plus jeune à l'époque de notre première visite sur terre, tu étais vraiment pot de colle avec moi...Toujours derière moi mais depuis ton arriver à l'adolescence, tu es devenue mature et moins envahissante. Même que...ça fessait étrange que tu ne soit plus toujours derière moi et nous avions des conversations plus sérieuse comme deux bons amis.

Amy : Et comment j'ai perdu la mémoire? Afin j'ai compris selon vos conversations mais le contexte, pourquoi nous étions là?

Sonic : Avant hier (la machine de Tails à pris deux jours de construction), tu avais décidé de faire un pique-nique pour montrer tes nouvelles recettes. Nous étions tous inviter mais les autres était occupés. Nous avions marcher dans un secteur peu connu de Mobius, tu avait vu une colline, rendu plus haut j'avais vu l'entré d'une grotte. Pour ta sécuriter j'ai été vérifié en premier et quand tu as vu que je ne revenais pas tu es venu me rejoindre, entre temps j'ai trouver une émeraude du chao inconnu de deux couleur : Rose et blanche. Quand tu es arriver, l'émeraude à en quelques sortes aspirer ta mémoire et la rejeté sous forme de plume...

Sonic & Amy parlèrent encore un peu et s'endormirent.

Dans l'autre chambre Knuckles fessait un rêve plutôt étrange.

_Knuckles : Où suis-je?_

L'image devient plus claire et il vit l'émeraude mère encercler des 7 émeraudes connus.

_Tikal : la 8ème émeraude à disparu!_

Knuckles ne pouvait pas agir, un peu commele visionnement d'un film il était télespectateur.

Une autre échidnée était à c'est côté...

_? : Peut-être que la prophétie c'est réalisée!_

_Tikal : Impossible! La prophétie va se réaliser dans très longtemps..._

_? : À moins que l'élue soit arriver plus tôt que prévue_

_Tikal : Je ne crois pas..._

_? : Il faut la retrouver! C'est pouvoirs sont immense et si elle tombait entre de mauvaise mains..._

Le rêve se termine ainsi...

Amy est-elle l'élue?

Qu'elles sont les pouvoir de cette émeraude inconnue?

Avez-vous aimez ce chapitre?

(C'est ma première fanfiction, est-ce un bon début?)


End file.
